Quejas De Un Niño Inexperto
by Guezeluss
Summary: Desde que Logan recurrió a Peter Maximoff para entrar al pentágono, éste no ha podido olvidarlo, y cada día empeora. [One-shot]


**QUEJAS DE UN NIÑO INEXPERTO**

* * *

 _Capítulo Único_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _X-men_ y todos sus personajesle pertenecen a **:** **Marvel Cómics** y **20th Century Fox**.

 **Notas:** Universo original, ubicada poco después de _X-men: Apocalypse._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

« _Aquel anciano le colmaba la paciencia incluso más que su madre; actuaba como si fuera una especie de autoridad y eso era lo que más odiaba y amaba de él._ »

El corazón de Peter no se encontraba muy bien del todo, se sentía ansioso y con nervios, sin saber el porqué; no tenía demasiado que estaba así. Y para ser más exactos, había comenzado con esos espasmos desde hace unas tres semanas, el mismo tiempo que tenía del haber conocido a aquél viejo extraño con las garras de hueso, que le parecían de lo más grotesco, aunque con un toque especial.

No quería admitir que todo ese tiempo estuvo corriendo hacia varias direcciones en su búsqueda, a ver si se lo llegaba a encontrar de "mera casualidad", aunque si se lo llegara a ver al otro lado del mundo no tendría mucho con qué excusarse.

Pasó alrededor de una semana haciendo lo mismo, con el mismo resultado. No entendía el porqué de su ausencia; parecía que sólo fue una especie de ángel que vino desde el cielo para cautivarle el corazón y después desaparecer sin dejar rastro, le parecía demasiado raro, nadie era más rápido que él.

Peter se resignó a no volverlo a ver jamás, debía suponerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Y con extrema pesadez en todo su cuerpo, fue atravesando los pasillos de la mansión Xavier sin un lugar específico al cual ir, sólo quería caminar un rato, en completa soledad.

En alguna parte su atención se fue desviada hacia una puerta, en la que claramente se oían varias voces al otro lado. Volvió su vista al frente al restarle importancia a lo que fuere que estuvieran haciendo sus (nuevos) compañeros.

—Oye, ¿estás segura de que esto va a funcionar? —se oyó decir desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Claro, nada podría salir mal… espero. —la chica sonaba un tanto insegura.

El mutante veloz sin querer terminó escuchando cada palabra de una conversación ajena, pero ni eso era suficiente como para distraerlo del todo. Cuando estuvo a unos tres metros de distancia, de a poco dejaba de oír las voces de los estudiantes. Fue cuando las voces normales cambiaron a chillidos continuos, como también escuchó un rugir explosivo que parecía ser el causante de la conmoción, un rugido demasiado familiar para él.

Rápidamente su expresión apática cambió a una esperanzada, dirigiéndose al lugar para comprobar que tuviera razón, y fuera lo que estuviera esperando.

Al rozar un poco el pomo de la puerta con la yema de sus dedos, fue sorprendido cuando la puerta fue azotada en frente de él, dejando salir los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban dentro, lucían aterrorizados y Peter sólo se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado. Por lo que le importó poco la situación de sus compañeros y se adentró a la habitación que se encontraba ahora oscura.

— ¡Peter! ¡Quédate aquí y cuida que no se escape! ¡Nosotros traeremos al profesor Charles para que controle la situación! —oía la fuerte voz de la chica al otro lado, con la puerta cerrada, y poniendo el seguro de ésta. —No tardaremos, ¡estarás bien!

— ¿Que no se escape qué? —pregunta ingenuo a la nada, sin mucho que ver, desliza su mano por la pared hasta encontrarse con el interruptor de las luces, prendiéndolas y notando que una de ellas estaba rota, pero al menos la que quedaba alumbraba lo suficiente como para ver toda la habitación.

La atención del joven fue desviada en el momento en el que escuchó unas cosas caer y otras siendo movidas.

— ¿Logan? ¿Eres tú? —exclama sin moverse de su lugar, su voz resonó lo suficiente.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Dice sin hacer presencia— ¡¿Quién eres?! —se muestra exaltado ante Peter, mostrándole al fin su rostro.

—Soy yo, Peter… ¿el mocoso veloz? —trata de acercase lo más sigiloso hacia donde creía estaba el viejo.

—No conozco a ningún Peter. Tal vez sí a un mocoso veloz, pero no a un Peter. Ya dime de una buena vez quién eres. —arquea sus cejas desde donde estaba, teniendo cuidado al acercarse al muchacho.

— ¡Maximoff!... Por Dios, soy yo, Peter, ¡el hijo de Magneto! —cada vez se desesperaba aún más de lo increíblemente idiota que podría resultar ese anciano, que por cierto, no lograba ver bien por lo oscuro que seguía casi todo.

— ¡¿Quién demonios es Magneto?! —salta exasperado por todo hacia donde estaba Peter, la luz ilumina todo su rostro que antes había encubierto.

En ese momento, Peter lo comprende todo; el por qué no quería salir y mostrarse, el por qué actuaba tan extraño, _el por qué no lo recordaba_. Sus ojos nunca antes se habían ensanchado tanto como en ese momento; deslumbraba juventud y viveza, tanto que a su lado se sentía un viejo; la esencia que emanaba era la misma, todo era lo mismo, sólo que su rostro lucía como el de un jovenzuelo.

— ¿Cuán…tos años tienes? —pregunta con un nudo en la garganta.

—Dieciocho, ¿por qué?

—Nada más. —suaviza su voz, ajustando su gorra y viendo que era momento de actuar ya no como Peter, sino como Quicksilver. Y realmente dejarlo inconsciente le dolería más a él de lo que le dolería a Logan.

Su ataque fue rápido, preciso y sin dolor alguno.

 **[…]**

Con pesadez, iba abriendo los ojos de a poco. Al principio veía todo borroso, el techo y su alrededor, se talla un poco su frente y dirige su vista al frente; ahí, acostado y con los ojos cerrados se encontraba ese chico extraño que era lo último que recordaba antes de caer desmayado… ¿lo había ayudado? No tenía idea, pero al menos estaba con él. Eso le hizo sentir de cierta forma bien, un tanto extraño pero bien.

— ¿Ya has despertado, Logan? —una suave voz se dirigía a él. Todos le hablaban demasiado familiar que incomodaba, como si ya todos lo conocieran. Y cuando voltea a ver al hombre, se da cuenta de su silla de ruedas y de su carencia de cabello a pesar de su apariencia tan joven. —Soy Charles Xavier, ¿me recuerdas?

Logan niega con la cabeza.

—Lo supuse, pero no te preocupes, ya después de haber investigado un poco, —toma unas hojas de papel, las va leyendo con prisa. —pude saber que tú no eres de aquí, y creo que es más que evidente puesto que cuando te conocí eras como diez años mayor que ahora como te ves. —la voz de Charles continuaba siendo tranquilizadora. —Y al parecer, la razón por la que estás aquí es la misma de hace tiempo. Otra mutante te trajo, pero parece ser que ahora mejoró sus poderes… Por así decirlo. De todas maneras no te preocupes, por los estudios que te hice, volverás en un aproximado de veinticuatro horas. —al terminar su explicación, acomoda los papeles volviéndolos a su lugar.

Peter permanecía sin decir nada, pero su expresión lo decía todo, y por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, los ojos medios vidriosos no se los quitaba nadie.

—Y procura no llamar mucho la atención, de favor. —comenta antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando Logan escucha el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, suelta un suspiro al aire y se remueve de entre las sábanas que lo cubren hasta quedar sentado en el colchón, que no sabe qué más hacer que no sea ver hacia todos lados de forma discreta. Maximoff se da cuenta de esto, sin comentarle nada al respecto, busca romper el silencio incómodo que inundaba el ambiente desde que Charles los dejó solos.

— ¿No quieres salir a dar una vuelta? —propone casualmente. —Digo, para que no te quedes el único día que estarás en otra época sólo en una cama. —trata de fingir estar de lo más normal en frente de él.

—…De acuerdo. —dice soltándolo, indeciso, pero con ganas de ver el mundo futuro.

 **[…]**

Sabía que él no debía de estar ahí, en ese momento, en ese lugar, en ese ambiente. Todo lo sentía extrañamente relajador; ver a las personas andar como un día normal en sus vidas, la calidez del sol, el ruido del aire al chocar con las hojas de los árboles, ver a los niños jugar… Nada de eso le pertenecía, y en sí no es fácil para alguien que viene de un lugar oscuro, lleno de guerras y violencia… ¿Realmente el futuro prometía ser tan resplandeciente?

—Vamos por un café, yo invito. —la voz de Peter logra sacarlo de tanto enredo emocional, no sabe cómo reaccionar. —Normalmente diría que una cerveza, pero… me regañarían. Charles a veces puede ser peor que una madre. —comenta en un tono burlón, que provoca una ligera risilla en Logan.

Peter lo ve detenidamente de forma discreta todo el tiempo, hasta que entran en la cafetería, ambos van a un par de lugares en el que quedan uno en frente del otro, junto al ventanal que daba a la calle.

—Puedo ver que ese tal Charles es un muy buen hombre, ¿verdad? —habla justo después de haberles servido sus dos tazas de café.

—Te digo que es como una madre. A todos nos protege por igual, —responde melancólico al dar un sorbo. —y hasta podría decir que nos ama como una.

—Ha de ser reconfortante tener al menos a alguien que pueda ser como una familia. —comenta perdido en su bebida que apenas si ha tocado.

Peter muerde su labio inferior, no sabía si fuera correcto hacer ese tipo de preguntas. —No quiero incomodarte, ni nada por el estilo, y no tienes por qué contestarme si no quieres…

—Sólo dilo, no te voy a matar si es lo que crees. —suelta en seco, provocándole escalofríos al otro mutante.

— ¿Tú no tienes familia? Desde que te conocí he tenido la sospecha… —dice con notoria inseguridad en sus palabras.

—Maté a mi padre por haber creído que había matado a mi supuesto padre.

—…Lo siento. —no entendió del todo su explicación, pero por lo poco, se sintió horrible cuando dijo la muerte de su padre.— _¡No tenía idea de eso!_ —piensa estando un poco exaltado.

—No te disculpes, no tienes la culpa nada. Es todo lo contrario… —aprieta sus puños, conteniéndose por sobre todo al ver la cara de preocupación del chico. —Aún recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer… Adopté "Logan" como propio, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi padre. —suspira con un deje de tristeza, sosteniendo la placa metálica que colgaba de su cuello, con sus dos nombres.

Eso confundió por demás a Maximoff. — ¿No te llamas Logan? —piensa en voz alta.

—James es primer nombre, solamente mi hermano me llama así. Pero en sí, todo el mundo me conoce como "Logan" —suelta una risilla involuntaria.

Quicksilver imita sus gestos sin querer, creando un ambiente relajado pero al poco rato, esto se convierte en un silencio agonizante. Peter se da cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se avergüenza demasiado por haber actuado tan impulsivamente, y sus mejillas se tornan en un ligero tono rojizo que, afortunadamente, pasa desapercibido por su compañero.

—Se está haciendo tarde, debemos volver antes que noten nuestra ausencia. —dice rápidamente, sacando algo de dinero de su bolsillo y lo deja sobre la mesa, ya si excedía el monto lo dejaría como propina.

 **[…]**

Las luces artificiales le ponían de nervios por alguna razón, también toda la oscuridad de fuera y lo que menos quería era dormir, pese a que ya era de madrugada y prácticamente todos ya dormitaban en sus habitaciones. Y no era para menos, su joven presencia no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, y daba vueltas por su cuarto en busca de algo qué hacer.

Detiene su paso al venírsele a la mente algo sumamente riesgoso, aunque siendo él no podría considerarlo como tal, pero… ¿y si se daba cuenta? ¿Lo golpearía? ¿O cuál sería su reacción? Sacude un poco su cabeza ante lo estúpido que sonaba todo eso. Nadie en su corta vida se ha dado cuenta de lo que él ha hecho, y si lo saben es porque ya estaban enterados de antemano de sus poderes.

Sólo le tomaría unos segundos, literalmente.

No podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así única en la vida, y vamos, ¿desde cuándo se las pensaba tanto para cometer una locura? Se desconocía, y la habitación de Logan se encontraba demasiado cerca de la suya.

Cuando se encontraba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, no quiso precipitarse, por lo que da un vistazo rápido, la puerta tenía una rendija por la que se veía al otro lado y con extremo cuidado le da un golpecito para abrirla lo suficiente como para que todo su cuerpo pudiese atravesar la habitación.

Era el momento, su corazón a cada segundo se agitaba más y el calor mental le era insoportable a pesar de sólo traer su camiseta de Pink Floyd y un pantalón que le quedaba zancón.

Decide hacerlo rápido a pesar de su actitud dubitativa. Atraviesa con facilidad el umbral hacia la cama del joven mutante, siente pasar una eternidad aunque sean unos pocos milisegundos pasados. Acorrala al muchacho con ambos brazos apoyados en la almohada y dubitativamente une sus labios con los opuestos, alcanza a sentir lo resecos y agrietados que estaban, se quedaría a buscar más detalles sino fuera porque siente una tímida respuesta por parte de Logan, esto le provoca detenerse bruscamente y salir de ahí lo más pronto que pudiera.

— ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! —brama James saliendo del cuarto. A un costado se hallaba Pietro confuso ante su inesperada actitud.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta fingiendo tranquilidad que obviamente no tenía. "¡¿De verdad se dio cuenta?!", piensa angustiado.

Logan al volver en sí, se da cuenta que sólo era su imaginación, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer. —No, nada. Supongo que nada más me exalté. —sujeta su frente con la palma de su mano. —De todas formas, ¿no quieres dar una vuelta? Con todo esto no puedo dormir y sólo ando imaginando cosas.

Peter no se negó, tampoco le dio la palabra, sólo comenzó a caminar a su lado con los pies descalzos por la mansión; tampoco se dirigieron palabra alguna en todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la azotea en donde se quedaron contemplando el cielo estrellado que los inundaba de belleza, sobretodo en Logan, hacía tiempo que no se detenía a contemplar el cielo, y sabía que jamás lo volvería a hacer por alguna razón.

— ¿Quién eres? —rompe el silencio, pero no de la mejor manera.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —objeta Peter.

—Desde que llegué aquí, el único que siempre ha estado ahí eres tú. —voltea a ver al chico directo a los ojos. —Antes habías dicho que ya nos conocíamos, dime, ¿qué tipo de relación teníamos? —inquiere curioso.

Peter de cierta forma se sorprende con sus palabras, esperaba cualquier otra cosa menos esa, y una falta ilusión se apoderó de él. —Como cualquier otra, no había nada… especial, por así decirlo. —trata de evitar su penetrante mirada.

—Uhm. —realmente no lo convenció.

—Mejor regresemos a dormir, de todas maneras tú te marchas hasta dentro de otras diez horas o más. —empieza a caminar alejándose de Logan.

—No exactamente. —dice al aire. —Aunque Charles dijo lo que dijo, yo no… no creo estar aquí para el desayuno. —una mueca se forma en su rostro, Peter se detiene y enfurruña por lo bajo. —Por eso quería que vinieras, quería ver por qué alguien actuaba de esa forma con un extraño, y, aparentemente, un conocido cualquiera como me dices. Por eso dime, ¿qué pasa?

—Ni yo sé qué pasa.

"No lo volverás a ver", "Esta es tu única oportunidad en tu vida", "No lo volverás a ver en tu vida, sólo hazlo", piensa al borde del llanto, su cabeza es un mar de emociones y en verdad ya ni sabía en qué confiar.

—De acuerdo. —dice Logan resignado. —Volveré a la cama. Lamento haber hecho preguntas tan raras. —pasa de lado de Quicksilver, sabía que no iba a hablar.

De la nada siente cómo es detenido, otra vez esa sensación de que algo lo aprisiona. Al ver con detenimiento, se da cuenta de que ese bulto cálido era Peter sujetándolo de tal forma que no pudiera seguir caminando, tampoco lo ve, el chico se esconde en su pecho y lo único visible son sus cabellos plateados, alcanza a percibir su acelerado ritma cardiaco, lo cual es lo que más le llama la atención.

—No diré nada, no sé cómo explicarlo, sólo deseo quedarme así un rato más. —con cada palabra su temblor aumenta. —Es tan patético, me siento como una niña de trece años que cree su vida perfecta al lado un hombre ficticio.

A pesar de no verlo, sabe que eso le causó gracia a Logan, o tal vez lástima.

—Tal vez el hombre ficticio se pueda volver real. —comenta fortuitamente.

Peter contiene sus sentimientos, no sabía por qué hacía eso sí de todas maneras jamás lo volvería a ver en su vida, su desastre mental no le permitió escuchar las últimas palabras de Logan. Teniendo los ojos cerrados, de a poco los abre, ve sus brazos tendidos al aire, y su única compañía es la soledad de una hermosa noche estrellada.

Con el corazón destrozado, cae de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose miserable y tremendamente estúpido.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Greetings!**

 _Éste fanfic va especialmente dedicado a las chicas del grupo de Facebook "WOLVESILVER" -corazón gay-_

 _¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!_

 _~Apreciaría mucho ver sus comentarios, gracias de nuevo~_


End file.
